A fall off a cliff
by clueless90
Summary: What i think Robin's thought's were when Star was pushed off the cliif in Aftershock part 1. Total RobStar fluff. No longer One-shot.
1. Default Chapter

_This is what I thought went through Robin's mind when he saw Starfire fall off the cliff in Aftershock part_ _1. It's a one-shot and a total StarRob. Anyway Please Read and Review!!!!!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans...If I did Starfire and Robin would be going out already._

I stared as a watched her plummet into the sea. I couldn't help it. I don't know why. I just, couldn't move. My best friend's life is at stake and I'm just standing here.

But is that all we are? Best Friends? I feel so much more for her. I don't know the word, I just feel it. When she's sad, I'm sad. When she's happy, I'm happy. She's apart of me. I know she would do anything for me, I mean, she just pushed me out of the way from falling off a cliff. Would I do that for her?

Yes. I would risk my life for her, but that's worthless. I still don't know her feelings. For I know, all of us, the Titans and I, would risk our lives for each other. But for her, I'd kill.

I want to kill them, Terra and...Slade. All for her. I've tried to kill him before, she he hurt her. When I hurt her. I've shut myself in my room for days just so the city would be safe for her. The worse part is that for all the times I've tried to kill Slade, I've never felt bad about it. Never. Does that make me cold-hearted?

No, because I know the word now. Love. That's what I feel, Love. It's the reason I live. My love for her. If anything happened to her I die. I'll do anything for her love. Anything. And if she lives. If she's allowed one more day on this earth.....I'll tell her.

_I know this is really really short but you know what? I was bored. So this is what I came up with.....If you don't like, write your own. Actually, if you do write your own...I'd read it. Anyway R&R._


	2. Star's POV

_Ok, I know I said this would be a one-shot....but I decided to change my mind.....anyway...total RobStar fluff!!!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans_

I am so...disappointed. He did not save me. He did not even try. He was just stand there, staring down at me. He does not love me, I do not even believe he likes me. What friend let their friend fall off a cliff?

But as a try to convince myself that he is no longer my friend, I can still see his face as I fell. Sadness, worry, and fear were etched all over his face. He looked as though he'd never be happy again. Perhaps he still likes me. I can only hope.

I must find him. I must tell him. I always knew. Ever since the carnival where he introduced me to cotton candy. I always wanted to tell him. But we were always interrupted.

I must find out how he feels. Things are changing for the Titans Terra is...Terra is now evil. We have been betrayed. I will need someone to help me through this time on our lives. He has always been there for me as a friend, but I want more.

I want his face to light up when he sees me, I want to feel like I'm floating on thin air whenever he walks into the room, I want to see his eyes behind the mask, I want to feel the soft, velvety touch of his lips...

I mustn't get ahead of myself. He may only like me as a friend. Nothing more. But I want more. I need more. If...if my feelings are not returned, I shall leave. It will be odd around the tower and I will need to do what's best for them.

Tonight is the night when I will find out if my dreams will come true or be crushed. Tonight is the night I find out if I will remain a Titan ir not. My entire future rests on this conversation. All I'm going to tell him is three simple words, yet my life depends of the answer. Tonight I will tell him...I love him.

_Typing up the next and final chapter now. Please read and review and you'll get the end._


	3. Together Forever

_Well, this is it. The last chapter. The end. That's it. So read and review.....and enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans_

Robin's POV

Finally, my brain actually kicks in. I need to find her. I ran down towards the beach. Running down, I see her coming out of the water...soaking wet. She'd more beautiful then I could imagine. The way the moonlight touches her face...wait! I have to get her!

I keep running down the beach. I should tell her. That I love her, I mean. I do. I truly do. It took me a year to figure it out, but I do. What's the worse she can do? Say no? Just the thought makes my blood run cold. But she could say no, couldn't she? Maybe I've just been stupid, thinking she likes me more than a friend. For the second time in one night, I'm scared out of my wits. What should I do? What should I say?

"Robin, I need to talk to you."

Oh shit, there's something wrong. What did I do? I have this feeling my life will never be the same.

Star's POV

Well, I'm going to tell him now. I walk out of the water, freezing. He runs up to me. I can see, he'd thinking about something, me? What about me? Why?

No, he must not be thinking about me. Yes, he may be thinking about the weather. Humans often speak about the weather...anyway, I must tell him. It is either now or never. I take a deep breath...

Regular POV

"Yeah Star, what is it?" asked Robin

"There is something I need to tell you something, something I have kept inside of me for a long time," said Starfire, nervously.

"Yes..." said Robin

"Well, I have felt this way for a long time now. I also did not know if it was appropriate to speak this feeling out loud but I must. What I am trying to say is...that I love you." Star spilled out her words quickly as if it would make it easier. She stood in front of Robin, waiting for an answer.

Star's POV

I can't believe I said it. I do not even know how I did it. It just spilled out. It's been a few seconds now, I shall take his silence as a no. He does not love me. He never has, he never will. I have been a foolish, silly girl. And now our friendship is ruined. But I did as I must. I told him my true feelings. I have no regrets, but I shall have to leave.

Robin's POV

She loves me? She love me! I can't believe it. She always has. I jut still can't believe it. I'm shocked. I can't make myself do anything. Wait! Is she leaving? No, she can't. Not after I finally know the truth. I have to, I have to tell her.

Regular POV

"Star, no." said Robin

"Robin, my feelings are not returned. Our friendship is ruined. I shall now go." said Starfire sadly.

"No, Star! I love you! I love you more than the moon, the stars, the sky, I love you more than life itself. All I want is you. All I need is you. Please don't leave! I can't survive with out you!" shouted Robin.

"I want the city, no the world, no the universe to know that I am in love with you and this is the first way how." said Robin pulling Star into a kiss.

Star's POV

He is kissing me.

He loves me.

I love him.

I am kissing him.

I never truly knew what it was truly like to be in love. Now I do. It feels...it feels...words cannot describe it. He loves me. And with his love, I know this feeling will never go away again.

Robin's POV

I love her, I love her. For once I can say it. I love her. We can be together. I can be happy. I feel like I could fly to the moon 20 times over. Together forever, me and her.

Regular POV

As the two lovers kissed each other under the starry night sky, one cannot help and think, Robin and Starfire, together forever.


End file.
